The Game of Suicide
by XxXAnime4everXxX
Summary: Dawn had just about enough with life. Shes stands at a cliff about to jump, but what happens when someone tries to stop her? Volkner x Dawn Dont like dont read!


She was on the edge. No turning back as her feet dangled feeling the nothingness below her. The violent waves crashed against the rocky cliff. The wind blow feeling the cold droplets of water from the waves. This was it, she was done with everything in her life. If she jumped it could end the pain. Sure she was going to be in excruciating pain, but it will go away after a few minutes. Her light petite body could have the water swallow her within seconds taking her to the bottom of the ocean. This was perfect to her. She grew up too quickly and nobody noticed. She turned into a monster that nobody can tame.

Her blue hair was perfectly straighten for this moment. What if she turned around? Would that mean she was a quitter? A quitter never wins. But in this suicidal game, nobody wins. _But look on the bright side_ she thought to herself. _No more pain, no more tears, no more scares, no more anything_ .Looking up into the sky seeing the sun higher then ever. Her blue eyes matched the sky and the waves. She closed them picturing the moment when someone will finally noticed that she gone, somebody would look for her. Wouldn't they? She was dying on the inside just waiting for someone to help her. She decided to wait till the dawn came, well because of course that's her name.

Dawn was her name.

Dawn sat there waiting for the right moment to just throw herself off the cliff and into the cold water. She was in sunyshore city, one of the forest that nobody came in because they always forgot how to leave. But Dawn was planing on leaving a different way. Her eyes wondered and then looked down. Feeling the tears come down, and down they went into the ocean. Dawn then heard sound coming from the forest and turned around to see a slender man with blond hair and a blue jacket. Instantly she knew it was the sunyshore city gym leader. Without saying a word he walked over and sat right by her side.

They sat there for a few moments as silence filled the air. As Dawn pulled her knees to her chest and hid her head in her knees. Volkner was still there looking at the young 14 year old child- or as some would say, teen. Her birthday was just a few weeks ago.

"What do you need Volkner." Dawn softly whispered.

"Going to talk a child out of committing suicide." Volkner began putting a hand on dawns shoulder which made her shake.

Dawn and Volkner were always good friends ever since their first battle together. They kept in touch and he gave her advice. But as they met up in person Volkner could see her bright blue eyes turn gray as her life was drained out of her. Volkner noticed that, this was some what like when he was. Depressed, not wanting to be part of anything. Dawn had no choice though, she was the star of the show, a champion. But here she was at the edge of a cliff. Volkner was not the type to talk to someone when they are sad but this was his friend, a really good friend, a friend he had feelings for.

"They all thought that I was going to be the first to jump off this cliff." Volkner grinned remember the day he was here like Dawn.

She then looked up with her eyes looking back at Volkner.

"I remember you were all depressed and sad, until I came and-" Dawn was cut of from her sentence as Volkner finished for her. "brought the spark back into my life." he then half smiled making Dawn blush.

"Why do this Dawn? Why take your life and leave everyone? Why leave me?" Volkner questioned as she looked back at him. Volkners calm eyes were filled with worry. With Volkner's serious personality, this was rare.

"Volkner, I don't want to leave you, but everything else is what i want to leave." She said then breathed in the cold air as the dawn approached.

They both looked out into the sky when suddenly Volkner started to strip his clothes off.

"W-WHAT THE HELL?" Dawn shuddered as he took off his shoes then the jacket, then the shirt.

"Well if your going to jump I guess I will have to save your dumbass." Volkner responded then ran his hands through his hair. Dawn then got up and approached Volkner slowing with her head turned away so he wouldn't notice the red across her face.

"Volkner don't waste your life on a worthless girl." She whispered and held her arm tightly.

"A 14 year old child wants to commit suicide from what? Getting her apple juice taken away?" Volkner hissed though his teeth making dawn tear up, she then snapped with anger and shout back,

"YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME VOLKNER. You say that you care but you really don't. I get bullied and pushed around for being a champion. "Aren't you an overachiever" They laugh at me, they call me a slut for my appearance because apparently since I'm champion I sleep with every one. I haven't even had my first kiss and they call me a slut. My own mother just doesn't care anymore. I never met my dad, my friends decided to move to a new region where they can learn more and worst of all the boy I love is older than me, he's the only reason why I live, and is the last person I will ever talk to."

Dawn cried in her hands as Volkner stood there trying to comprehend what Dawn has just told him.

The wind blow colder on Volkner pale chest and made him shiver.

"I would have never guessed." Volkner said softly and walked closer to Dawn.

"No one would have! No one knows any thing." Dawn cried out and covered her mouth with her hand, biting down on her skin so she wouldn't cry again.

Volkner was face to face to Dawn inches away from her face and whispered in her ear, "Give me a chance to help you, ill always stay by your side, but mostly, give life a second chance." He finished and laid a soft kiss on Dawns lips leaving her breathless.

As they pulled away Volkner grabbed his coat and put it on dawns shoulders while putting his shirt back on. He then held out his hand for dawn and said " Come with me and ill show you how life is meant be to lived,"

Dawn then looked over to the edge of the cliff, she could jump but her heart stopped her. She looked back at the slender, kind blonde man who wanted to help her, wanted to love her. She then placed her hand into his seeing how small it was. Volkner then pulled dawn in to a tight hug. The night sky was up with glittering stars spread out across the sky. She felt at home in Volkner's arms. She will only live for him.

She then knew why she was placed on this earth.

Well that's the short story for the rest of the month while I work on one for Cyrus x Dawn! Hope you enjoyed this story!


End file.
